


Don't You Think So?

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [149]
Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Edith had always been an admirer of Virginia Woolf, so when she had the chance to go to Charleston to meet the Bloomsbury group, Edith was delighted.





	Don't You Think So?

**Author's Note:**

> Having posted this, I realise that I got the day wrong. I meant to post a new Buffy fic today and this one tomorrow, but, now this is up, I'll just go with it and post the Buffy fic tomorrow in stead. Hope you enjoy them.

Edith had always been an admirer of Virginia Woolf, so when she had the chance to go to Charleston to meet the Bloomsbury group, Edith was delighted. 

In person, the Bloomsbury set were a marvel, Edith was overwhelmed, surrounded by her heroes, writers, painters and creatives and Virginia had been everything that Edith hoped for and more, the way she spoke with such passion, her effortless confidence and the way she looked at Edith as if she were the only person in the room. Edith was in awe of her.  
“Don’t you think so, Lady Edith?”  
“Yes. Yes, of course.”


End file.
